Under the sponsorship of the Gordon Research Conferences, Drs. Li-Huei Tsai (Harvard Medical School) and Louis Reichardt (UCSF) are organizing a conference on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology, to be held at Hong Kong University of Science & Technology, Hong Kong, China on June 11-16, 2006. Objectives The proposed GRC is organized with the following particular objectives: 1. To bring together a group of neuroscientists working at the forefront of molecular and cellular neurobiology and allow them to discuss in depth all aspects of the most recent advances in the field and to stimulate new directions of neuroscience research. 2. To promote interactions among neuroscientists from many nations over different continents. Particular emphasis will be placed between USA and Asian countries. The conference will provide a unique opportunity for scientists from North America, Europe and Asia to communicate recent scientific findings and to explore new areas of international collaborations. Furthermore, the conference will provide an opportunity for active interactions among scientists in relation to advancing the frontiers of molecular and cellular neurobiology in Asia and the Pacific region. Most of the Asian participants, especially those from China, would not have a chance to participate in this conference had it been held in the US, due to financial difficulties. Since 9/11, scientists from China also have difficulties obtaining entry visas to the US. The previous two GRC meetings in Hong Kong clearly served as a major platform for the Chinese trained graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to be exposed to world class neurobiologists. In keeping with the traditions of the prestigious GRC, all discussions in the week-long program will be informal and off-the-record to encourage open communication about frontier neuroscience research and developments. This "no disclosure" condition facilitates dissemination of information and ideas among the world's scientific community in a way that cannot be achieved through the usual channels of communication. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]